Nivola
by animebot02
Summary: Anko Mitarashi tiene un pasatiempo del que se avergüenza, pero Mirai se encarga de sacarlo a la luz.


**Nivola.**

 **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Mujeres al poder" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas".**

Anko Mitarashi era muchas cosas: sádica, dura ,zoes, agresiva…. Y la lista sigue, lo que definitivamente no esperaria nadie es que tuviera su lado sensible. Ldo que sólo salía en ciertas circunstancias.

Como esta, la jounin cuidaba a la hija de su mejor amiga. La pequeña Mirai Yuhi estaba siendo cuidada por Anko mientras su mejor amiga, Kurenai Yuhi estaba en el registro civil de la aldea cambiando el estatus de la pequeña. Porque ella y Asuma decidieron esconder su relación así era algo que aún seguía la domadora de serpientes sin entender, menos aún cuando el clan Sarutobi era de los más relajados en esos estatutos de clan.

No es como si Kurenai hubiera salido con Subaru Hyuga y Mirai naciera con ojos aperlados. Entonces si, hasta ella habría intervenido si algún hijo de pu… hubiera intentado imponer en la nena ese infame sello.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, el caso era que cuidaba a la niña de casi tres años mientras su mejor amiga hacia los trámites necesarios para que ella fuera formalmente aceptada como un miembro del clan Sarutobi.

Ya era tarde para su siesta y la pequeña debía ir a la cama, el problema era que la niña acostumbraba dormir tras oír un cuento. Lo que no habían en casa de Anko o al menos eso es lo que uno pensaría.

La experta en tortura e interrogación sacó unas hojas de una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía oculta en su apartamento y comenzó a leerle la historia: "Hace mucho, en un reino llamado Muckilandia….."

###############

Pasó una semana del hecho y Kurenai fue a ver a su amiga, aparentemente la historia que le había narrado a la nena le había encantado y le pidió que se la leyera. Al no encontrarla por el tema y referencias, optó por ver el nombre del libro…. Poniendo nerviosa a Anko.

-Verás, sucede que esa historia….- decía Anko nerviosa.

-¿Si, que hay con ella?- preguntó enarcando una ceja la ojirubi que vio más a la defensiva de lo usual a su amiga.

-La escribí yo- soltó rápido y apenaba Anko.

-¡ANKO MITARASHI SI EN ESA HISTORIA HABÍA…- estalló la ex jounin. Conociéndola, seguro había algo que le quitaría la inocencia a su hija precozmente y no lo iba a permitir.

Resignada, la ojichocolate sacó de la misa caja el manuscrito, notando la ahora Sarutobi que era uno de varios.

-Lee- le pidió Anko haciendo que Hinata sintiera envidia por lo roja que estaba su cara, algo que jamás Kurenai creyó ver.

Dejó eso de lado y comenzó a leer…

Decir que al terminar , se conmovió era quedarme corto, esa novela corta, que por lo que leyó, su hija se quedó a menos de la mitad, sólo pudo ser escrita o por Anko o por el propio Naruto.

La historia de la bruja que por ser verde su piel era rechazada contenía muchos rasgos autobiográficos, pero en esencia era una bella y conmovedora historia de amor, amistad, de aventura, tenía de todo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la pelipurpura al fin- ¿Que opinas?

-Anko, es hermosa- decía conteniendo las lágrimas y con la voz quebrada- tiene muchos paralelismo a tu vida ¿Verdad?

Anko sólo asintió, recibiendo un abrazo como respuesta.

-Aunque no lo creas, tomo terapia- comenzó a explicarse la domadora de serpientes- en mi búsqueda por mantener a raya el recuerdito que esa serpiente apestosa me dejó, he hecho de todo. Shirona Yamanaka me recomendó escribir mis emociones como medio para desahogarme, así surgió esa novela.

No podía escribir literalmente como me sentía, así que me imagine en los zapatos de mi protagonista. Y eso fue hace algunos años.

-¿Puedo leer otro de tus relatos? - preguntó Kurenai a una aprensiva Anko.

La ex jounin logró presionar muy bien sin ser incisiva a Anko ya que logró que ella le permitiera leer sus narraciones.

Había en la caja varios cuentos y varias novelas cortas y una larga.

Entre más leía , más le impresionaba conocer esa faceta de su amiga, cada narración era única en sí misma, pero todas tenían el común denominador de tener a un protagonista que no era lo que la superficie decía o era alguien que "le daba gusto" a los demás.

Por ejemplo en "El tigre" Anko narraba la historia de un cachorro de tigre huérfano que era adoptado por una joven viuda que años después moriría de tuberculosis. Pero al caso, una deidad convierte al tigre en un humano desde pequeño y el depredador se cría como un hombre, hasta que alguien descubre su naturaleza y reconvierten tras una atroz tortura al animal en una bestia salvaje que jura vengarse del pueblo. No apartando a Naruto del pensamiento de la mujer mientras leía.

O también "Las alas negras" acerca de Titania, reina de las hadas que es traicionada por un humilde siervo que gracias a esa traición se convertirse en rey.

Siendo una mezcla de la vida de Anko y Naruto esa novela.

-Amiga, deberías publicar tus historias, son fantasticas- le sugirió Kurenai a Anko que negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso haría daño a ni reputación- negaba enfáticamente la kunoichi.

-Amiga, puedes usar un henge y un seudónimo para publicarte, estoy segura que serias una autora muy exitosa.

-Nadie se tomaría lo que lo que hago en serio- se auto saboteo nuevamente Anko.

Su amiga le dijo entonces que Naruto tenía una buena relación con el editor en jefe del sello editorial que publicaba las cochinadas de cierto Sanín que publicaba sus novelas. Ella estaba segura que él podría abogar a su favor.

########

 **Dos años después.**

Rumiko Kondo se encontraba en una liberaría en Ciudad monzón, una de las ciudades más grandes en el País del agua, la bella y joven escritora sentía su muñecas adormilada después de estar firmando tres horas sin descanso libros.

Rumiko o mejor dicho Anko, se convirtió casi de inmediato en una celebridad de la narrativa.

Tanto la crítica como el público alababan a la joven escritora siendo la crudeza de su prosa en narraciones típicamente esperanzadoras o de finales agrios lo que más agradaba a sus lectores.

En este momento se hallaba firmando a sus fanáticos del país del agua su más reciente novela "Chiko" acerca de un perrito callejero que espera a su amo todos los días mientras él sale a trabajar, hasta que naufraga y muere, sin embargo, el fiel cachorro permanece esperando a su Amo en el muelle que atacaba su bote, hasta que el animal muere de vejez.

Sobra decir que como en muchas de sus historias, la crítica simplemente le alabó y como las horas firmando lo decían, aparentemente también era un éxito en el respetable.

Anko entonces vio a dos personas que no creyó que le leerían. La siguiente novela que autografió la dedicó a Mei Terumi que parecía una niña pequeña tras haber obtenido el autógrafo número ocho de Anko, la siguiente persona era la nieta del Tsuchikage cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba. Siendo curioso eso, ellas prácticamente de acuerdo a su memoria las duras kunoichi (que tenían la admiración y el respeto de la autora respectivamente) habían ido a todas sus presentaciones siendo de sus más fieles y famosas admiradoras. Sin embargo, irónicamente su más grande seguidora era también quien la descubrió.

En Konoha la pequeña Mirai de cinco años oía junto a los demás niños de su clase en el jardín de niños "La bruja del Oeste" por mucho la narración favorita de las que escribió la ex kunoichi.

Claro está, Anko seguía trabajando en I.T. sin embargo, su segundo placer después de la escritura, ese que desplazó al Dango como su método Zen para mantener a raya su maldición, pagaba demasiado bien como para seguir siendo oficialmente una Kunoichi. Ahora como "consultora" tenía tiempo libre para su nuevo modo de vida, dejando su maestría para la interrogación como un pasatiempo.

Y como siempre decía Anko "Me pagan por llevar a cabo mi afición, que más puedo pedir".

Todo gracias su pequeña admiradora.

 **Y corte.**

 **Juro que no me salió algo largo por más que trate.**

 **De hecho, es verdad, si es cierto que muchos psicólogos han recomendando a sus pacientes como terapia o parte de ella escribir. También si creen que es antitético que Anko escriba así, no estws tan seguro que Stephen King lo mismo es el autor de "It" y de "Cuenta conmigo" y creanme, de macabro el tío no tiene nada en su personalidad, salvo su negro sentido del humor.**

 **Por si alguien tiene interés, las novelas se basaban en:**

 **Wicked**

 **Juan Darien de Horacio Quiroga.**

 **Maleficent**

 **Hachiko.**


End file.
